du mauvais côté de la guerre interne
by ylg
Summary: Dans cette guerre intestine du Sanctuaire, les Silver Saints loyaux à leur chef avaient tiré le mauvais numéro. Ont ils droit à un quart d'heure de gloire ? 1er volet : Misty. 2e: Babel. 3e: Mozes. 4e: Asterion, vérité. 5e: Jamian, démon. 6e: Dante, Enfers. 7e: Capella, devoir/détente. 8e: Algol, bouclier. MàJ, 9e: Dio, Sirius et Algheti. 10e: Ptolemy, rentrer dans l'ordre. ::gen::
1. Misty, admiration

**Titre : **Tel le marbre poli  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Lizard' Misty  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o6#o7, « Si joli » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série/tomes 5-6 environ ?  
**Avertissement :** violence… inhérente aux personnages ?  
**Nombre de mots : **650

oOo

On l'a appelé Michou, Mistigri, et Mistinguette même, mais ce dernier surnom il le faisait rentrer dans le gorge à ceux qui tentaient de l'en affubler. C'était un bel enfant, si joli ! mais très fort aussi. Ses camarades de jeux ont vite appris ne pas se fier à son apparence délicate.

De leur petite bande de voyous il était le plus rapide, le plus agile, et n'était pas en reste sur la puissance brute non plus. Personne n'a jamais pu le toucher. Et pas faute d'essayer ! Pas parce qu'avec son air de fille, une espèce d'aura l'entourerait et que personne n'oserait l'approcher, de peur de l'abîmer. Au contraire : avec son petit air supérieur et ses petites manières, il leur donnait souvent très envie de lui taper dessus… Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi.  
Il esquivait tout les coups qu'on tentait de lui adresser, et récoltait pour la peine des moqueries supplémentaires. À les entendre, qu'il était un trouillard incapable d'encaisser. Alors il les faisait taire avec des coups bien envoyés, prouvant que oui : il savait se battre. Il aplatissait ses adversaires sans leur laisser de chance de riposter.

Très observateur aussi, il devinait facilement des choses sur les autres que parfois eux-mêmes ignoraient (ou tentaient d'ignorer). Il savait toujours où frapper exactement et faisait preuve pour bien des choses d'une intuition presque inquiétante. (Et il n'avait que mépris pour ceux qui qualifiaient cette intuition de féminine.)  
Ça se savait, dans la bande, et au village, qu'il était spécial. On a remarqué ses dispositions.  
Qu'il soit recueilli par un type bizarre venu d'on ne sait où, bien sûr, ça a fait jaser. Lui n'en avait cure. Quitter cette enfance moyennement heureuse et cette petite bande d'imbéciles, ça ne lui causera pas beaucoup de chagrin. Il abandonne son prénom mais, pour des raisons de nostalgie, endosse à la place un surnom enfantin, collant à son apparence angélique trompeuse.  
Et dans ce nouveau milieu, cet univers secret de soldats mystiques, il a trouvé une reconnaissance nouvelle. Ses talents maintenant font l'admiration autant que la jalousie.

En grandissant, il arbore un visage toujours plus beau et un corps immaculé dont il tire la plus grande fierté. Et de nouveau, les accusations recommencent…  
Certains prétendent qu'il ne mérite pas sa Cloth. Il n'a jamais, au grand jamais, été blessé ? Ni au combat ni même à l'entraînement ? C'est qu'il n'essayait pas assez fort…  
Il prouve facilement à ses détracteurs que non. Sans s'emporter. Un simple fait à étaler. Qu'il peut se maîtriser sans se faire mal. Qu'il maîtrise autant son corps que son tempérament, désormais. Il n'est plus un petit garçon ayant besoin de se prouver à lui-même autant qu'aux autres ce qu'il vaut. Il est un jeune homme digne de bien des façons.  
Et non, les matchs ne sont pas truqués. Oh, on pourra prétendre qu'il a pris ses adversaires inopinés par surprise les prenant au mot pour lancer un duel sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. Mais même quand il refait les choses plus dans les formes, et leur accorde une avance il les vainc quand même. Tous le reconnaissent alors : la victoire du Silver Saint du Lézard est incontestable.  
Misty mérite bel et bien son titre. Et pas qu'un peu !

On le regarde désormais avec respect. Il n'ira pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a désormais de vrais amis, puisqu'il commence à se sentir tellement supérieur à eux, mais il a trouvé sa place et il aime ça.


	2. Babel, dans le flou

**Titre : **Un Saint sans rien d'exceptionnel  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Centaurus' Babel (vs 'Cygnus' Hyoga)  
**Genre : **drame stupide  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o6#o3, « Flou » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 5-6, manga-verse  
**Note : **j'ai beau essayer, y'a des moments où les adversaires en carton-pâte sont tellement mono-dimensionnels qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer…  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Il y a comme ça, dans leurs rangs, quelques Saints sans grande histoire, qui pourraient aussi bien n'être là que pour mettre les autres en valeur. Tout le monde ne peut pas être exceptionnel…

Il n'était pas une brute épaisse comme l'on pourrait s'y attendre du Centaure, mais pas un intellectuel non plus : à l'image de sa Cloth au corps sans tête. Babel croyait très simplement aux ordres donnés sans se poser beaucoup de questions. C'était d'autant mieux que les ordres soient simples : poursuivre et arrêter les Bronze Saints félons. Et puis c'est tout.  
On les a envoyés en nombre conséquent ; un chacun. Le sien n'a pas résisté, évidemment. Il a bien vu son corps prend la couleur charbon sous ses flammes. Et parce qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres et qu'il faut faire les choses dans les formes, ils les ont enterrés et ont marqué leurs tombes. D'autres viendront plus tard, Pandora Box à l'appui, reprendre possession des Bronze Cloths ; ça n'est plus directement leur problème.

Voilà, chacun son rôle. Babel avait des notions strictes de la hiérarchie, entre supérieurs et inférieurs, et de l'esprit d'équipe entre égaux. Il n'aime pas trop voir un groupe se défaire si ça n'était pas nécessaire.

Alors quand Misty tarde trop à venir les rejoindre, ça l'embête. Les autres, non. Alors tant pis, c'est lui qui s'y colle. Même si ça ne lui plaît pas de les lâcher, il fait demi-tour et vient aux nouvelles. Ensemble on les a envoyés, ensemble ils ont vaincu, ensemble ils repartiront !  
Ça n'est pas qu'il s'inquiète, comme les autres l'ont laissé entendre : Misty a une telle réputation ! Peu importe ce qui le tracassait, ça n'est pas son problème, et il est en mesure de faire face à n'importe quoi. Mais quand même. Ce n'est pas normal.

En fait de problème imprévu, ce à quoi il se heurte dépasse son entendement. Ses notions strictes ne lui servent plus à rien.

Ce Cygnus qui se dresse face à lui alors qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il l'a tué, et lui parle d'illusion… Que doit-il croire de ce qu'il voit ?

L'idée de n'avoir pas tué les bonnes personnes le dérange beaucoup : plus que d'avoir tué peut-être des innocents, c'est la crainte d'avoir raté leur mission qui le taraude. Des Black Saints à la place de Bronze Saints…  
Au niveau du bronze peu importe le vrai ou le faux : ça ne met pas en jeu la puissance nécessaire pour les éliminer, pense-t-il toujours. Plutôt la raison de les éliminer. Bon, c'était un autre type de renégats. S'ils se sont de toute façon égarés il fallait les punir eux aussi. Même si l'ordre ne leur a pas été donné, Babel suppose qu'ils pouvaient prendre cette initiative. Mais ça n'excuse toujours pas l'incompétence de les avoir ainsi confondus.

Il hésite et ça lui est fatal. Il pense trop au pourquoi et pas assez au comment.

Feu contre glace, là-dessus il partait confiant : le feu fera toujours fondre la glace. La glace ne peut pas geler les flammes, c'est une absurdité.  
Sa confiance n'en est que plus violemment détruite quand il voit Cygnus résister, ses flammes s'éteindre, et la glace s'abattre sur lui. Son adversaire parlait d'illusions : n'en est-ce pas là une ?

Il est trop tard pour y réfléchir. Dans ce cas précis, mieux valait ne pas penser du tout que ne pas penser assez. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre autant de temps à chercher à comprendre ce qui le dépassait mais foncer sans discuter… Avec la force brute d'un Centaure en furie, peut-être aurait-il eu sa chance. Ou peut-être. Il ne saura jamais. Et personne d'autre ne se posera la question.

Centaurus Babel était un Saint sans histoire, il sera une mort sans histoire. Un nom sur une tombe, et un grand flou sur tout le reste.


	3. Mozes, force brute

**Titre : **Il en faut dans tous les genres  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Whale' Moses  
**Genre : **bête et méchant  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o8#o5, « Déçu » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 6  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

Dans le petit groupe dépêché au Japon après les Bronze renégats, Moses de la Baleine tient l'exemple de la brute épaisse, du colosse tout en muscle et si peu en cervelle. Car il en faut une dans chaque équipe ; c'est une question d'équilibre des forces. Moses fait étalage de la sienne, il est prompt à se battre et en a parfois payé le prix. Preuve, son œil crevé ; il a plusieurs fois blessé à l'entraînement comme au combat, parfois sévèrement, mais jusqu'ici est toujours sorti vainqueur. Brute pour brute, son adversaire était toujours dans un pire état et la plupart du temps, mort.  
Moses obéit sans poser beaucoup de questions. Un nouvel ordre tombe, il l'exécute. D'autres prennent les décisions ; lui, il prend plaisir à faire démonstration de puissance. De cruauté aussi... C'est que si un combat n'est pas assez intense il en est frustré, alors il essaie de pimenter un peu les choses.

Les suggestions d'Asterion de torturer Marin ne lui plaisent qu'à moitié. Oh, il était bien content de taper sur cette greluche, il ne va pas le nier. C'est que le Bronze qu'il a massacré avant c'était de la petite bière. Pourquoi le priver de son plaisir ? Il est la Baleine, il fend la mer en deux, alors ce minable Dragon des cascades n'était pas de taille contre lui. Et cette oiselle non plus. Moses n'est pas du genre à gagner des prix de camaraderie ; dès que Marin s'est révélée comme une traîtresse il a vu qu'il fallait la punir aussitôt sans chercher quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et sans Asterion l'aurait éliminée illico presto, et puis aurait recommencé à aller traquer Pégase ensuite. Comme ça directement, au lieu de tricher comme l'autre là le propose... Non, la situation ne le satisfait pas beaucoup.

Donc, jusqu'ici, taper dessus oh oui, mais attacher bêtement sa proie à un poteau et attendre que la mer se charge d'elle... c'est ridicule. Alors il regarde alternativement la mer qui fait des vagues sans vraiment la voir monter, Marin qui pend à sa croix, et Asterion qui la regarde d'un air satisfait. Comme si la situation là sans combat était géniale. Mais quelle lavette ce type ! se dit Moses. Un de ces jours, quand il aura un bon prétexte pour ça, c'est sans doute sur lui qu'il tapera. Et si Pégase ne se pointe pas très vite, son prétexte il l'aura bientôt.

Mais Asterion avait quand même raison, même si ça lui coûte de le reconnaître. Moses se rabat sur Pégase et se sent quand même un peu volé. Ce type est une demi-portion et il emploie les mêmes techniques que Marin. Forcément, s'ils sont maître et élève... Du coup il a l'impression de finir le combat entamé plus tôt. Que c'est trop facile. Qu'en fait ça n'est pas un vrai combat.  
Il ne se méfie pas assez, de l'élève qui surpasserait le maître et des techniques qu'il aurait dû savoir contrer et qui pourtant le dépassent tout à coup... Le temps qu'il réalise son erreur il est déjà trop tard. Et ce ne seront pas les ruses d'Asterion qui le sauveront non plus.  
Un instant plus tard, ses gros muscles ne lui servent plus à rien et sa petite cervelle non plus. Alors un combat gagné trop facilement c'est décevant, mais un combat perdu c'est encore pire !


	4. Asterion, vérité cachée

**Titre : **Une certitude personnelle n'est pas la vérité absolue  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Hound' Asterion  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **10#01, « Vérité » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 6  
**Note/Avertissement : **controverse de fandom ; Marin laisse Asterion en vie exprès pour qu'il joue les messagers et on n'entend plus jamais parler de lui... puis au début de la saga d'Hades le cimetière comporte une pierre tombale à son nom : que lui est-il arrivé ?  
**Nombre de mots : **540

oOo

Asterion avait ceci de particulier parmi ses pairs qu'il était capable de lire les pensées des autres. Comment exactement, ça personne ne le savait vraiment. Il percevait les impulsions électriques, peut-être, et savait les traduire. Ça n'était pas juste lire les émotions sur le visage ou la gestuelle : ça marchait aussi malgré les masques. C'était aussi plus que pratiquer les trucs des faux devins : prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. N'empêche qu'il était toujours aux écoutes du monde ; les rumeurs, les racontars... Il aimait bien chercher à démêler le vrai du faux. Et ça n'était pas si facile : attention, ça n'est pas parce qu'il lit quelque chose dans la tête de quelqu'un qui y croit, que c'est forcément vrai. Enfin...

Il y avait quand même des limites à son pouvoir : quelqu'un de prévenu pouvait mettre des blocs mentaux, et quelqu'un de trop puissant pour lui pouvait le repousser d'autant plus facilement. Ça le rendait plus faillible que sa réputation le laissait croire. Car il était loin d'être le plus fort qui soit dans sa caste ; bon, il n'était pas vraiment faible non plus ! Mais ses particularités se ressentaient forcément sur son style de combat. Pouvoir anticiper les attaques des adversaires aidait, mais ensuite il fallait quand même de la vitesse pour esquiver, de la force pour répliquer...

Et il arriva qu'il se voit incapable de répliquer. Vaincu par Marin ! Ils ont laissé leurs adversaires leur échapper, son équipe est décimée, il a perdu face à une traîtresse et il a à rentrer l'oreille basse au Sanctuaire, humilié et effrayé par l'ampleur des mauvaises nouvelles qu'il est de son devoir de porter. Il se traîne, blessé, souffrant, faire son rapport au Grand Pope et présenter ses excuses.  
Arrivé là, il est incapable de lire le Maître. Même s'il le voulait il est trop affaibli pour sonder un esprit fermé ; mais il n'en a même pas envie, et puis, pourquoi aurait-il l'idée de le faire ? Asterion est un bon soldat et n'a toujours aucune raison de douter de son maître. Les fous qui se sont dressés contre le Sanctuaire n'ont même pas essayé de le convaincre. S'ils l'avaient fait, les auraient-ils écoutés ? Aurait-il cherché la vérité au milieu de leurs mensonges ? Peut-être. Mais ils n'ont rien tenté.  
Dans l'immédiat, ses explications fidèlement données, sans rien omettre, sans rien déguiser, même s'il en coûte à sa fierté, il voudrait se cacher dans un coin, aller soigner ses blessures et surtout sa honte, et ne plus reparaître devant qui que ce soit pour longtemps. Quand on lui aura pardonné sa faiblesse et qu'on le rappellera.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle explosion de colère de la part du Grand Pope, à un geste si violent. Il perçoit une onde de haine brute et n'a pas le temps de se protéger. Il ne le pourrait même pas s'il le voulait. Dans un instant ses blessures ne seront plus à l'ordre du jour, il sera délivré de sa honte et disparaîtra pour toujours.  
...Mais enfin, quel chef achève ainsi ses propres soldats, à la veille d'une guerre où il faudrait économiser soigneusement ses forces ? Ça, son propre esprit ne peut pas le lire. Il ne saura jamais la vérité.


	5. Jamian, face à l impossible

(et bien évidemment les Silver Saints n'ont pas leur nom dans la liste des personnages possibles, même pas Algol... on va s'estimer chanceux que Misty existe ?)

**Titre : **Quelque chose qui ne se peut pas  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnages : **'Crow' Jamian vs Saori  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o1#o4, « Démon » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **du côté des tomes 6 ou 7 ?  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Jamian dispose d'un pouvoir rare parmi les Saints : il parle aux corbeaux et s'en fait obéir. Avec un peu d'efforts, aux autres oiseaux aussi mais c'est moins facile. Il ne s'entend pas si bien avec. Aux autres animaux, pas du tout.  
On le craint un peu, du coup. Pas qu'il soit si puissant, mais il présente quand même une affinité avec le surnaturel ; en tout cas avec une branche du surnaturel inhabituelle pour les autres Saints.  
Il n'est pourtant pas un monstre. Il ne s'isole pas des humains pour ne vivre qu'avec ses corbeaux, par exemple. Il est un homme, il vit parmi les hommes. Il ne se prend pas pour un oiseau ou pour un ermite.  
Et on ne le traite pas en monstre. On reconnaît qu'il s'agit là d'une manifestation de son cosmos. Bizarre, mais explicable. Enfin, quand il part en mission jointe, les autres ne le mettent pas à l'écart. Même si on l'a doté à la base un ordre un peu différent des autres. Puisqu'il faut répartir au mieux les tâches en fonction des capacités de chacun.

Il faut faire taire cette gamine qui se prend pour Athéna. Seule, usurpatrice illuminée, elle n'est rien. Mais elle représente tout de même un danger : l'argent est un pouvoir dans ce monde et elle possède des moyens financiers énormes. En attirant le regard du monde entier sur ses Chevaliers de pacotille, elle met leur secret en danger.  
Les Bronze Saints victimes de ses salades, il faudra tout de même les punir. Et par mesure d'exemple plus que de vengeance, détruire tout ce qui rappellerait sa folie : ce faux Colisée. Les autres Silver Saint s'en chargeront.  
Ensuite, pour évaluer l'étendue du désastre possible, comprendre la folie qui s'est emparée d'elle et la contrer au mieux, le Pope veut l'interroger personnellement. Il faut donc la ramener au Sanctuaire, mais sans trop la rudoyer, pas avant que le Maître puisse statuer sur son sort, en tout cas. Ils ne sont pas des brutes, tout de même ! Et s'il décide ensuite de la punir, les ordres très officiels seront donnés à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, ils vont se contenter de la capturer, vivante, sans prendre d'autre initiative.

Et c'est là qu'il intervient. Pour Jamian qui la rencontre, ça ne fait d'abord aucun doute : cette petite Kidô, ça n'est qu'une enfant tout à fait ordinaire et une fois dépouillée des artifices offerts par l'argent elle n'a plus rien de spécial. Elle redeviendra une gamine sans défense, fragile, facile à subjuguer et qu'il doit faire attention à ne pas blesser.

La surprise est d'autant plus grande quand tout à coup, son emprise sur elle s'efface. Et quand à l'inverse elle prend prise sur ses corbeaux.  
Car elle n'a pas le cosmos d'un Saint. Elle ne peut évidemment pas être une déesse. Athéna est en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Mais il se dégage d'elle une aura…  
Jamian ne croyait pas aux démons. Lui-même, malgré ses pouvoirs, personne ne l'a jamais traité de ce nom. Il ne pensait jamais en rencontrer. Que ça n'existait pas. Il y a des hommes, des Saints, et une déesse. Et il croyait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui…  
La force qu'elle déploie dépasse les capacités d'entendement de Jamian et l'effraient malgré lui. Ça ne se peut pas !


	6. Dante, enchaîné aux Enfers

**Titre : **Enchaîné  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnages : **'Kerberos' Dante vs les Enfers  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **X:05:02, « Ténèbres » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 6/7 + foreshadowing sur les tomes 22-23  
**Note :** ficlet compagne à un thème d'un autre défi, "ce qu'il tient enchaîné" ( /s/9074377/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Dante de Cerbère meurt en se demandant comme une simple Chaîne de Bronze a pu détruire la sienne. C'est impossible ! Plus encore que sa défaite, que sa propre mort, il se bloque sur ce détail des chaînes.  
Le Juge des Enfers devant qui il comparaît, pris d'un accès d'humour noir, plutôt que de l'exiler dans le lac de sang chez les violents, lui qui était un guerrier, ou dans les berges de glace chez les traîtres à son maître, lui qui servait une déesse ennemie, il l'expédie plutôt chez les envieux. Puisqu'au moment de sa mort il se montrait tellement jaloux de l'arme d'un autre… et il y trouvera un gardien qui devrait l'amuser.  
Qu'il essaie donc de dompter Cerbère dont il prétendait porter le nom !


	7. Capella, devoir et détente

**Titre : **Le Jock du Sanctuaire  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Auriga' Capella  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu d'humour  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o4#o2, « Passion » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **425

oOo

Capella, dans une autre vie, aurait pu être un athlète, et même olympique même si ça se trouve. Pas en course comme le suggère le nom de sa Cloth mais au lancé de disque. C'est une plaisanterie courante parmi ses pairs. Capella est apprécié des autres Saints  
Car sa Cloth se double de disques dont il se sert comme d'une arme… Tiens, encore une exception à l'interdit !

Comme d'une arme, et puis… pour divertir un peu, aussi, ses camarades et lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il ne revêt pas sa Cloth à tort et à travers, pour des affaires personnelles triviales, mais il faut bien s'entraîner. Alors il sort régulièrement les disques. Il les lance avec force et précision.

Et, oui, il trouve ludique la discipline supplémentaire que cela lui demande en plus de la lutte ordinaire. Et il en fait profiter ses amis. Car on ne sait jamais : c'est toujours utile de s'entraîner à éviter des projectiles. Pour la fois où ils auront à affronter des ennemis qui feront pleuvoir les coups de partout.

Imaginez un peu les glorieux Silver Saints d'Athéna jouer au Frisbee dans les arènes ! Ça ne sera jamais dit ainsi, mais… ça y ressemble quand même. Capella le présenterait en parlant des antiques discoboles grecs, ça a plus de panache.

En tout cas, il se sert de son disque avec passion, avec fougue, avec amour même. c'est son outil bien aimé, de lutte et de joie, les deux mêlées. Il se montre toujours enthousiaste pour s'en servir

Capella a le sang chaud et est prompt à agir. Il calcule en un clin d'œil une trajectoire pour ses disques, mais pas toutes les conséquences de toutes ses actions.

Alors le jour où on lui donne un édifice à démolir il s'en donne à cœur joie. C'est qu'il a tendance à la légèreté, à ne pas trop prendre les choses au sérieux. Pourquoi donc ? Ça ne sert à rien de s'en faire ! Lui et ses amis gagnent toujours. Son disque accomplit sa volonté et lui revient toujours dans la main, comme une extension de lui-même, un familier.

Il accomplit son devoir avec diligence et efficacité. Et ensuite il aura droit à la détente. Enfin, le retour à l'entraînement, quoi, aux nouveaux tours à inventer pour ses disques, fort de cette nouvelle expérience. Il a hâte d'y être !


	8. Algol, garder l important en vue

**Titre : **S'il perd de vue l'important...  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Perseus' Algol vs 'Dragon' Shiryu  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o1#o7, « Perdu » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 7  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Algol se complaisait dans sa force et se montrait à l'occasion inutilement cruel. Que son cosmos soit plus élevé que celui de la plupart de ses pairs, c'était une chose. Mais le hasard de sa personnalité, de son étoile, l'avait doté avec sa Cloth d'une arme que les autres ne possédaient pas, et à force de s'en servir, il en abusait.

Au repos, le bouclier de la Méduse n'était qu'un panneau dorsal le protégeant des lâches qui l'attaqueraient par derrière. Cette situation se présentait pourtant rarement.  
(Si on l'interrogeait, Andromède jurerait qu'il ne l'attaquait pas, quand il a lancé sa Chaîne sur lui : il voulait juste le retenir et le forcer à lui faire face, comme un véritable adversaire. Mais personne ne demandera...)  
Mais voilà, Algol aimait faire démonstration de son pouvoir pour se débarrasser des gêneurs avant de livrer combat. En fait de lâche, alors qu'il possédait largement la puissance de frappe nécessaire pour se battre lui-même, de plus en plus, il y avait recours. L'arme étant efficace, après tout, pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ?  
Les Saints d'Athéna n'étant pas censés utiliser d'armes, il ne lui donnait pas ce nom. C'était un outil de défense, ce bouclier. Qu'il le cache dans son dos ou l'arbore sur son bras, quelle différence ? Il ne s'en servait pas pour attaquer ses adversaires. Ils s'y prenaient au piège tout seul en se ruant vers lui, voilà tout. D'autres Saints possédaient des défenses retournant les attaques contre ceux qui les lançaient contre lui et à eux, personne ne leur dirait rien.

Alors, il jouait avec. Il faisait durer le plaisir. Un combat dans lequel il n'utiliserait pas du tout son bouclier devenait fade. Il fallait qu'il trouve moyen de l'exposer à la face de l'ennemi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Du coup, à force de chercher à l'utiliser, il torturait inutilement ses adversaires.  
Tant qu'il remportait la victoire à la fin, ses compagnons n'osaient trop rien lui dire. Ça tombait bien ; jusqu'ici il n'avait encore perdu aucune bataille.  
Les autres gardaient le silence par respect pour son efficacité... et aussi par prudence. Parce qu'en plus, ils commençaient à avoir un peu peur de lui et préféraient ne pas risquer de se mettre dans ses mauvaises grâces. D'autres Saints très puissants forcent l'admiration de leurs camarades. Algol intimait plutôt la crainte.  
Enfin, la réelle inutilité de ces jeux n'était pas la cruauté qu'il exerçait envers ses adversaires, mais bien les risques qu'il prenait lui-même. Car à force de jouer...

...il finit un jour par tomber sur quelqu'un qui parvient à tourner le jeu à son avantage. Face à lui se tient un Bronze Saint renégat qu'il sous-estime, évidemment. Il ne peut pas être bien puissant. Il lui fait rapidement une démonstration de bêtise : ce Dragon se croit dépositaire d'un secret très utile, qui n'est que le savoir le plus commun pour Algol. Forcément, ça n'aide pas à croire à ses capacités à jauger son adversaire.  
Pourtant, il compense sa faiblesse apparente par plus d'endurance que prévu, et après cette première erreur, fait preuve de plus de ruse que prévu. Shiryu trouve le temps de comprendre comment se protéger de la Méduse, et arrive en prime à éviter les autres attaques d'Algol. Ses ripostes restent vaines, évidemment. Algol continuer à se jouer de lui, un peu trop longtemps. Ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'il rencontre une cible qui dure aussi longtemps, qu'il peut taquiner autant, il faut qu'il en profite !

Et il lui laisse juste assez de temps pour renverser la situation, de manière complètement absurde. S'il ne pouvait pas supprimer la source de l'attaque, se débarrasser à la place de sa cible ? Algol avait entendu parler d'hommes placés dans des situations extrêmes qui préféraient amputer immédiatement un membre mordu par un serpent au venin mortel ou coincé sous un rocher pour sauver leur vie. Mais se débarrasser ainsi de ses yeux parce qu'il les considérait maintenant comme un point faible ?  
Il aurait réussi à briser son bouclier, encore, que ça ne le sidèrerait pas autant.  
Et d'avoir trop compté sur ce bouclier, désormais inutile, Algol est désarmé, littéralement, devant ce Dragon. Ses attaques, à côté, manquent de puissance et ne suffisent plus. Et il ne pense même pas à se protéger efficacement. Avant même d'avoir perdu le combat, alors que Shiryu perd un sens physique, Algol perd sa propre vision des choses. À quoi lui servira la victoire de ce jour, s'il perd la capacité à livrer d'autres combats après celui-ci ? Il ne peut pas comprendre ça.

Non, jamais il n'avait rencontré pareil combattant. Et jamais plus il n'en rencontrera d'autre, car son chemin s'arrête ici. Il n'aura plus le temps d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Voici son tour de fermer les yeux, définitivement, et de retourner à la poussière.


	9. Dio Sirius et Algheti, travail d équipe

**Titre : **Mais il n'est pas aidé, avec des subordonnés pareils…  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnages : **le Pope en titre, 'Musca' Dio, 'Canis Major' Sirius, 'Hercules' Algheti  
**Genre : **gâchis  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o6#o4, « Des imbéciles » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 7 et un clin d'œil à _B't X_ (que vous pouvez ignorer sans que ça enlève grand' chose)  
**Avertissement :** damn, c'était censé mettre les persos massacrés par l'auteur en lumière et au lieu de ça je les ai encore plus enfoncés !  
**Nombre de mots : **~900

oOo

Les Bronze Saints renégats ont la vie dure… Le Sanctuaire a tenté plusieurs fois de les éliminer et rien n'y fait. Ils ont même battu de nombreux Silver Saints envoyés après eux !  
Il a bien fallu cesser de les attaquer en tant que groupe. Le Grand Pope a révisé sa stratégie et décidé de profiter qu'ils se reposent sur leur dernière victoire et se soient séparés, pour prendre d'abord pour cible leur leader apparent diminué. Il va même jouer la prudence excessive et envoyer cette fois après lui un Gold Saint. Oui, il emploie les grands moyens, trop grands peut-être. Ça n'est pas honorable, mais il a des responsabilités à tenir, et pour cela des décisions parfois difficiles à prendre.

Les Saint d'Athéna sont habitués à mépriser les armes, à se battre un contre un, à se méfier des attaques groupées, à rechigner à s'en prendre à ostensiblement plus faible que soi… Tout cela découle d'un sens de l'honneur qui leur a déjà coûté beaucoup. Le Pope n'ose pas le qualifier de stupide, mais les résultats désastreux sont là et même s'il est encore possible d y remédier, il est déjà un peu tard pour ça.

Tout ça de déjà accumulé, et la réputation douteuse du frère du traître qui pèse toujours, une difficulté avec laquelle il doit toujours composer même des années après, l'oblige à louvoyer un peu dans les prochains ordres qu'il donne.  
Le Grand Pope n'est pas un imbécile, mais parfois il n'est pas aussi bien servi par ses soldats, pourtant loyaux, qu'il ne l'espèrerait. Il faut un esprit retors pour en évaluer et contrer un autre et il en connaît assez sur les turpitudes humaines pour se méfier de tout et tous. Tant pis si des hommes plus droits ne comprennent pas la méfiance dont il est forcé de faire preuve et accueille son comportement avec la crainte qui naît face à l'inconnu.

Donc. Contre les dangereux traîtres rassemblés au Japon, le Grand Pope envoie, en grande pompe, Aiolia du Lion… et beaucoup plus discrètement, une escorte de Silver Saints chargée de sa surveillance, pour s'assurer qu'il mènera sa mission à bien. Il insiste en les envoyant : pour lui prêter main-forte au cas où ces renégats feraient preuve, par exemple, de pouvoirs de persuasion insoupçonnés.  
Dio de la Mouche, Sirius du Grand Chien et Algheti d'Hercules reçoivent les ordres avec déférence et se gonflent de l'importance qui leur est accordée. Le Grand Pope ne peut pas leur laisser entendre qu'ils sont des derniers choix, qu'il ne lui reste plus grand' monde sous la main depuis que les rangs d'Argent sont décimés.

Tous trois croient mesurer l'importance de leur mission… et pourtant, même ainsi, ils ne sont toujours pas capables d'évaluer correctement la situation. Focalisés sur le danger réellement représenté par un Gold Saint qui les trahirait, ils sont assez réalistes pour ne pas l'attaquer, même à trois contre un. Ils feront leur rapport et laisseront à un autre le soin de s'en charger ; au Pope lui-même s'il le fait.  
À la place, ils se concentrent sur l'autre cible, la première… et toujours sans voir sa dangerosité. Savoir qu'il a tué tant de leurs compagnons excite leur désir de vengeance sans les inciter à la prudence. Bronze ou Argent, sans Cloth il ne représente pas une menace qu'ils reconnaissent. Et ils se chamailler entre eux pour savoir qui l'abattra au lieu de joindre leurs efforts. L'attaque groupée sur laquelle ils semblent se mettre d'accord n'a pas pour but de le pulvériser certainement mais de les départager eux.

Et ça n'est pas Aiolia qui ira charger leur mémoire en venant chercher des réponses auprès du Grand Pope, qu'il puisse peut-être tirer une leçon de ce fiasco pour les générations futures ?  
Dans une autre vie, peut-être, leurs successeurs pourraient apprendre le travail d'équipe. Pas juste se refiler tel ou tel adversaire en fonction de ses capacités particulières ; ça au moins les Saints qui se connaissent savent à peu près le faire, même si souvent c'est plus dicté par une fierté mal placée que par un réel sens pratique. S'ils pouvaient en plus être capables de combiner leurs attaques, d'ajouter leurs forces au lieu de les diviser, de multiplier leur puissance de frappe…  
Le Grand Pope a pris sa fonction car il croyait avoir la force diriger le Sanctuaire de la façon la plus efficace possible, quitte à prendre ce genre de décision difficile. Ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'endurcir ses guerriers, mais les mentalités restent encore bloquées et l'efficacité sacrifiée à ce code de l'honneur dépassé qui survit encore malgré tout depuis les temps anciens. Pour tous ceux là, morts en vain, il est trop tard.

Après cette guerre s'il y survit quelqu'un de plus sensé qui s'affranchisse des anciens codes de l'honneur au profit de plus d'efficacité… Peut-être ?


	10. Ptolemy, que tout rentre dans l ordre

et dix de der' ! vous aurez peut-être constaté que du coup il manque à cette série Marin et Shaina : exilées de façon sexiste dans le recueil "du côté des femmes" ( /s/8535868/ ), Daidalos-ou-Albiore : j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire de lui, ou Orphée : j'ai du mal à le compter comme Silver Saint... he ben, disons que c'était un recueil plutôt pour le sous-groupe des adversaires ?

* * *

**Titre : **Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
**Personnage : **'Sagitta' Ptolemy  
**Genre : **tragique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Note/Avertissements : **les Silver Saints n'étaient pas vraiment méchants ; ils ont « juste » obéi aux ordres d'un salaud sans réfléchir… ils étaient peut-être simplement bêtes – ou sévèrement endoctrinés.

**Thème : **o5#o8, « Dépassé » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 8  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Ptolemy était un bon soldat. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi fort que d'autres Silver Saints, ceux qu'on a envoyés chasser du renégat. Mais il tenait son grade quand même. Lui, il est resté cantonné sur place et s'est vu envoyé faire le larbin, un travail ingrat, pour mener à bien une ruse malhonnête.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il a quitté la salle du Grand Pope après avoir reçu son ordre de mission. Mais qu'est-il arrivé, que de si fiers guerriers en soient réduits à de si viles extrémités ?  
C'était bien difficile à avaler, mais il était fidèle. Il s'est rangé aux ordres. C'est résolu qu'il a descendu les escaliers vers les arènes pour mener à bien sa mission.  
Il refusait de voir la situation comme désespérée, mais devait bien admettre qu'elle soit grave, très grave. Les renégats ont prouvé comme ils étaient dangereux ; trop de Bronze Saints ne sont plus fiables et les rangs des Silver Saints décimés. Il faut donc ce qu'il faut. Les règles du combat dans l'honneur n'ont plus tellement lieu face à un tel danger !  
Et l'ennemi n'a pas tant de scrupules. Tout Silver Saint qu'il est, Ptolemy craint n'avoir pas la force suffisante pour résister à l'attaque conjuguée de quatre Bronze Saints, s'ils s'y mettent. Il faudra endormir leur méfiance et les contourner avant que cela n'arrive.

Cette manipulatrice qui tourne les Saints contre le Sanctuaire doit être stoppée à tout prix. C'est tout de même effrayant : à quelle puissance obscure ont accès ces simples Bronze Saints pour avoir su accomplir de tels exploits ? Si comme le Grand Pope le dit, cette fille est un jouet démoniaque des Forces du Mal, alors sur lui, Sagitta Ptolemy, repose le plan de leurs derniers espoirs pour sauvegarder les forces de défenses pour la Terre entière.  
Il activera la ligne de défense, quitte à se sacrifier. Oh, il n'en a pas très envie. Il aimerait mener un combat plus beau que celui-là. Il aimerait pouvoir rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir les adversaires terrassés, ses camarades vengés, et surtout l'ordre et la paix rétablis.  
Mais voilà, il doit bien admettre le cas de force majeure. Après tout, il s'est préparé depuis longtemps à donner son sang, sa vie et sa mort à sa Déesse pour protéger ce monde.

Ça demande un dernier effort de confiance et pas des moindres, mais il remet la suite aux Golds Saints. Eux au moins ne seront jamais vaincus. Les renégats s'échineront en pure perte, seront subjugués, et le Grand Pope pourra venir cueillir et juger la dangereuse intrigante enfin arrêtée sur place. L'on oubliera ensuite le rôle charnière qu'il a joué dans la dernière bataille, au profit des vrais héros. Mais il aura fait son devoir. Et c'est à cela qu'il doit penser. Ensuite tout rentrera dans l'ordre…


End file.
